1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries may be rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be used as energy sources of devices such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery packs) in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected may be used according to the types of external devices using the secondary batteries.